Florecer en la Soledad
by Eiko Ayakashi
Summary: Una pelea..una vida truncada..un resquicio de luz,alguien a quien amar..la felicidad,después de tanto tiempo,era un sueño..se fue,se la arrebataron,un abandono..una Sakura obligada a vivir en las calles,a morir cada noche,a dar todo..a cambio de nada..
1. Prólogo

_**Florecer en la Soledad**_

**Prólogo**

_De nuevo ante el espejo, otra noche más de tortura, ¿Desde cuando hacia esto? Ya no lo recordaba, ya no le importaba, solo creía, que sería igual el resto de sus días…_

El largo cabello le caía por la espalda, lleno de extensiones de todos los colores creíbles, el llamativo tono rojo de sus labios, en plena discordia con su cabello rosa claro, la fuerte sombra de ojos ocultaba sus hermosos iris verdes, resignándolos a pasar desapercibidos, y el corto y ceñido vestido negro, que apenas la dejaba respirar y limitaba en gran manera sus movimientos, se revisó delante del espejo una última vez, su reflejo le contestaba con burla, se reía de ella, de aquello en lo que había convertido su vida…lo odiaba, odiaba las extensiones horribles que rompían su pelo, odiaba el maquillaje que la disfrazaba y la ocultaba, odiaba esos asquerosos vestidos, y sobre todo, lo odiaba a él…

Miró el reloj, las doce y media de la noche, una buena hora, cogió un pequeño bolso color rojo que se balanceaba en el perchero de la entrada y salió. Ante ella se extendían las calles de la ciudad, llenas de luces de semáforos, coches en continua carrera, casas con gente aún despierta, felices familias que veían juntas la televisión….algo que ella no era, algo que ella no tenía, todas las luces alumbraban el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, que paseaba de un lado a otro, esperando detener algún coche, alguien mas infeliz que ella, que necesitara sus servicios.

Un pequeño smart mini color azul se detuvo a su lado, el conductor bajo la ventanilla, tenia el pelo gris, cogido en una coleta y unas gafas de cristales redondos y oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, ella se agachó, enredando con un dedo el cabello del hombre, pasando la lengua por sus labios, incitando al hombre a que la invitara a subir, el la examinó de arriba abajo.

-Sube….-Le dijo el hombre con voz grave, la chica rodeó el coche para subirse en el asiento del copiloto, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y dejó el bolso en el salpicadero del coche, puso una de sus manos en el muslo del hombre, deslizándola arriba y abajo, y la otra la situó en su cuello, acercándose a él lentamente, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros el hombre habló de nuevo-No me toques, siéntate, cállate y espera a que lleguemos a casa del señor-Ante la inminente orden la chica frunció el ceño, se separó del hombre, agarró el bolso y se dispuso a bajarse-.

Antes de que pudiera salir, el hombre activó los cerrojos del mini y la agarró del brazo, sentándola de nuevo-He dicho que no te muevas hasta que lleguemos a casa del señor, lleva mucho tiempo buscándote, tranquila, no te pasará nada malo-El hombre se quitó las gafas, las metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le dedicó una sonrisa que en parte tranquilizó a la muchacha-¿Sakura verdad?-Ella se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, aun no muy convencida de lo que podría pasar y asintió-Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi, y mi señor me mandó buscarte como petición de su sucesor-La chica enarcó una ceja, no comprendía nada, fuera del coche, las luces parpadeaban y el ruido no cesaba a pesar de la hora, se sentía perdida, antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, todas sus dudas se despejaron-Me mandaron buscarte a petición de Sasuke Uchiha….-.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, sus músculos se contrajeron y la respiración se le cortó, él, otra vez él, no podía ser, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que entrara en su vida de nuevo, sintió rugir el motor del coche, las luces comenzaron a moverse, fue consciente de que la llevaban a la perdición, la llevaban de nuevo con él, en vano intentó abrir la puerta, Kabuto negaba lentamente, ella no desistió del intento.

las lágrimas comenzando a aflorar de sus ojos, los recuerdos de una vida dejada atrás, las fuerzas perdiéndose a través de su intento de huir, no podía, era imposible, se dejó caer en el asiento, sintiéndose presa de sus recuerdos, de sus lágrimas, dándose por perdida si de nuevo iba con él...después de todo lo que le había hecho, como se atrevía a buscarla de nuevo, como tenia valor para mirarla siquiera a los ojos, él la había llevado a eso, él la había abandonado, cuando había sido él quien había destrozado sus ilusiones, quien había despreciado sus sentimientos, quien la dejó en el olvido, cuando tan solo era una niña…


	2. Malos Recuerdos

**Malos Recuerdos**

_El presente no es mas que un punto de ilusión entre la añoranza del pasado…y la esperanza de un mejor futuro…_

_Llegaba tarde, dos horas tarde, eran las doce de la noche, debería haber estado en casa a las diez, corría por las estrechas calles que conducían a su casa, sus padres estarían esperándola, como de costumbre, tenía catorce años, ¿por qué no podía salir una noche con sus amigos? Con suerte, de nuevo podría engañarles haciéndoles pensar que se había entretenido en casa de alguna amiga._

_Se detuvo a coger algo de aire antes de llegar, rebuscó las llaves en el bolso y con nervios mal contenidos abrió la puerta, como suponía, la esperaban, pero no los dos, solo su padre estaba en el sofá con la mirada fija en la puerta, cuando la chica entró, el le señaló el reloj de su muñeca, ella se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Lo siento, me…-La voz de su madre saliendo de la habitación la cortó-._

_-Me he entretenido en casa de una amiga-Simuló la madre, imitando la voz de su hija, cruzó los brazos y miró con dureza a la niña- ¿Tu piensas que somos tontos Sakura? Llegas dos horas tarde, y además intentas mentirnos-La madre se acomodó en el sofá junto al padre, que miraba a la pelirrosa con reproche-._

_-No es mentira, estuve en casa de Ino-Intentó en vano Sakura, la mujer dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y con el ceño fruncido recriminó a la niña, que del golpe, retrocedió un par de pasos-._

_-¡Llamamos a casa de Ino a las diez y media y nos dijo que habías salido de allí a las diez!-La chica se tapó la cara con el bolso, Sakura era una chica responsable, ¿Por qué no podía salir? ¿Por qué se empeñaban sus padres en retenerla como su tuviese 5 años?-._

_-¿Por qué no puedo salir de vez en cuando con mis amigos?-Cuestionó la pequeña-._

_-¡Porque eres una cría!-La reprendió la madre, dando un nuevo golpe en la mesa-._

_-¡¡No soy una cría!-Reprochó ella dando una patada en el suelo-Tengo catorce años, y soy mas responsable que la mayoría de mis amigos…_

_-Sigues siendo una cría-Añadió su padre-Has llegado tarde, así que vete olvidando de salir en una temporada_

_-¡¡NO!-Gritó la Haruno, enfadada y dolida, ¿No servía de nada demostrar que era responsable, que sabía cuidarse?-._

_-¿¡Cómo que no? ¿Crees que estás en una pensión? ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que quieras?-La madre se levantó y caminó hacía la niña, que retrocedía a cada paso de su madre-¡¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA SAKURA!_

_Se armó de valor, sus sentimientos afloraron, era injusto, no podían hacerle esto, no estaba de acuerdo, no iba a dejar que la controlaran así siempre._

_-¡NO QUIERO!-Chilló con todas sus fuerzas, plantando cara a la mayor-¡NO VAÍS A DECIRME TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, PUEDO DECIRDIR YO SOLA! ¡¡NO SOY UNA CRÍA!_

_Corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación, y se tiró encima de la cama, rompiendo a llorar, levantó la vista para observar su cuarto, el ático, hace tiempo, ellos le habían dicho que si lo limpiaba y lo arreglaba, podía ser suyo y convertirlo en su habitación, así lo hizo, sin su ayuda y poco a poco, sacó todo lo que había y cambió todo de sitio, ella no era una cría, desde lejos se escucharon los pasos de su madre, que abrió la puerta con un enfado considerable._

_-¡No se te ocurra gritarnos niñata! ¿¡Por que te ves sin dientes me oyes? ¡Estás en nuestra casa, y nosotros ponemos los horarios! ¡Si es a las diez, a las diez aquí!_

_-¡DEJADME EN PAZ! ¡VOY A HACER LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!-Chilló, abrazada a un cojín, con ojos rojos y nublados por las lágrimas-._

_Una sonoro bofetón retumbó en toda la silenciosa casa, la mayor, con la mano levantada y el ceño fruncido, la pequeña, con la mano en la mejilla, cubriendo el tono rojizo que adquiría por momentos, los sollozos aumentaron, Sakura tiró el cojín a los pies de su madre._

_-¡¡DEJAME! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!_

_La mujer miró a la chica, y sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña llave color dorado, a la pelirrosa se le dilataron las pupilas al recordar de donde era, de un brinco salió de la cama, demasiado tarde, su madre estaba fuera, cerrando la puerta con esa pequeña llave, la llave del ático, su madre le dijo que la había tirado cuando Sakura limpió, le mintió._

_-¡EMBUSTERA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO VEROS MAS, QUIERO IRME! ¡NO QUIERO TENEROS CERCA! ¡NO VAÍS A VOLVER A VERME!-Con sus gritos no conseguiría abrir la puerta, estuvo dando golpes con los puños durante varios minutos, mientras escuchaba alejarse a su madre, se deslizó por la puerta, sentándose en el suelo se abrazó a sus rodillas y lloró, estuvo llorando casi toda la noche-._

_Esas peleas ocurrían desde hace mucho, pero cuando la pelirrosa había comenzado a salir con sus amigos, se acentuaron mas aún, siempre buscaban excusas para no dejarla, para que volviese pronto, eso ocasionaba las primeras peleas, pero mas tarde, era por cualquier cosas, con cualquier motivo, que si sus notas bajaban por culpa de las salidas, que si se había vuelto muy contestona, que si iba a la calle vestida como una cualquiera, todo eran pegas, incluso habían comenzado a pegarle…Ya no eran la familia que Sakura tanto había querido, ahora eran completos extraños obligados a convivir._

_Las cosas no iban bien, Sakura lo sabía de sobra, ellos comenzaban a verla como un gasto mas, como algo que quita pero no da nada a cambio, ella empezaba a verlos mal, ya no los consideraba sus "amigos" como hace años, ahora los consideraba una carga para ella, siempre pendientes, siempre imponiendo, no le gustaba estar así._

_Ya nada era como antes._

_Esa noche lo decidió._

_Esta…iba a ser…su última pelea._

_No los dejaría torturarla más. No les daría más oportunidades de insultarla. No los dejaría manejarla._

_Quería un poco, solo un poco de libertad, pero no se la daban, no le concedían siquiera un poco, para tenerla…tenía que mentirles, si quería salir, tenia que aguantar luego la pelea por llegar tarde. Cosas que no comprendía, no sabía porque sus padres le hacían eso…lo único que tenía claro…_

_Es que no les permitiría hacerlo más. _

_Se levantó del suelo, abrió el armario y sacó una bolsa de viaje. Se iría, se iría lejos, con alguien, con alguna de sus amigas, a otra ciudad, a cualquier sitio, menos con ellos… ¿Los echaría de menos? Ahora no le importaba en absoluto._

_Cuando terminó de guardar las cosas en la bolsa, se acercó al escritorio, arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno, y en ella escribió todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que quería, todo lo que sentía, y porque se iba. Les dejaba claro que no quería su ayuda, que lo haría sola, que para ellos…_

_Sakura Haruno…había desaparecido de sus vidas._

El smart mini avanzaba ahora por una de las zonas residenciales más ricas de la ciudad, no le extrañó que fueran allí, si había enviado alguien a buscarla, a ese maldito capullo tenía que irle muy bien.

Se equivocó, no pararon en ninguna de las caras y lujosas residencias que llenaban las calles a ambos lados, el coche continuo en línea recta, y, justo al final de la calle, torció a la derecha. Sakura no supo distinguir si había algo más aparte de la extensa carretera que se extendía delante del smart, Kabuto pisó el acelerador, evitando desperdiciar tiempo necesario.

La pelirrosa solo veía oscuridad a ambos lados del coche, ni una casa, ni un parque, ni una simple farola…eso no ayudaba a que sus nervios se calmaran.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas una y otra vez, esos recuerdos le dolían tanto…pero su mayor dolor, era saber, que su vida podía ser diferente, sino lo hubiera conocido a él…

_Caviló unos segundos más, dudó por un instante si de verdad quería eso, echó la vista atrás, pasaron tantos años por delante, pero luego todo se torcía, se desvanecía, ¿Estaba segura de querer irse?...Por completo._

_Para ser casi verano, la noche era fría. Lo primero en caer fue la bolsa, que aterrizó con un golpe seco sobre el césped del pequeño patio, después fue ella, una vez mas, como tantas otras noches, se ayudó del árbol para salir de la casa, las ramas casi entraban en el cuarto de la chica, no tuvo que saltar mas de un metro para caer en una de ellas, luego, su trabajo fue tan simple como dejarse caer por el tronco._

_Se aseguró de que sus padres estaban ya durmiendo, y a continuación se deslizó sigilosa como una gata por el patio hasta la calle. Dejó de correr cuando consideró que estaba lo bastante lejos de la que había dejado de ser su casa._

_-"¿Y ahora que Sakurita?"-Pensó, no tenía claro que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, lo único claro, es que no pensaba volver-Piensa algún sitio donde puedas ir…-Repasó a todas y cada una de las personas que conocía, pero si iba, los padres llamarían a los suyos y entonces habría mas problemas. Suspiró-._

_Avanzó hasta un parque cercano y se sentó en uno de los columpios, dejando la bolsa en el suelo. Comenzó un leve balanceo y tarareó una de sus canciones favoritas para tranquilizarse y pensar con más claridad. De repente, un atisbo de esperanza se alzó en la mente de la chica._

_-"¡¡Naruto!"-Había repasado todas y cada una de sus amigas, pero había pasado por alto una de las personas mas importantes para ella, quizá debido a los nervios, quizá porque no quería causarle mas problemas-._

_Lo conoció en la guardería, cuando eran pequeños, el rubio la defendió cuando las demás niñas comenzaron a meterse con ella por su ancha frente, desde ese día, no se separaron. Él siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, era su apoyo, su ayuda, su confesor, como no había pensado en el antes, él le entendería, la ayudaría._

_-Además….vive solo, no creo que haya problema-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, con agilidad, saltó del columpio, recogió la bolsa y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Naruto-._

_Cuando sonó el timbre, el rubio terminó de balancearse sobre el filo de la cama para acabar en el suelo, envuelto en mantas. Se incorporó de un salto, medio dormido y casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie._

_Se rascó la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo-"¿Quién cojones llama a esta hora?"-Miró el reloj que adornaba el pasillo, las seis menos cuarto de la madrugada-._

_Al verla tras la puerta por la mirilla, se quedó bastante sorprendido. Los cerrojos chasquearon al girar la llave. Tenía los ojos llorosos, el pelo revuelto, su primera reacción fue abrazarla, la chica dejó caer la bolsa y correspondió el abrazó, rompiendo a llorar en el hombro del muchacho._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Naruto en un hilo de voz, Sakura rompió el abrazo y se frotó los ojos-._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-Pidió con voz quebrada-._

_El Uzumaki asintió, la ayudó con la bolsa y le pidió que se sentara y explicara todo. La Haruno comenzó el relato con la voz mas tranquila que pudo…_

_-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…-Fue la primera frase de Naruto tras la historia de la chica-Pero no me parece bien lo que has hecho y lo sabes-La pelirrosa asintió, el rubio era huérfano y añoraba mas que nada una familia, y odiaba a la gente que pretendía romperlas, en parte entendía porque Sakura había hecho eso, en parte quería obligarla a volver antes de que fuera a peor-._

_No lo conseguiría. Sakura aguantaba, había estado aguantando, si había explotado, tendría sus razones más allá de esa pelea, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla._

_-Será lo que tú decidas, yo te voy a ayudar sea lo que sea, pero ahora deberías dormir-Aconsejó el rubio, la muchacha se levantó y asintió-Vamos, te diré donde esta el cuarto-Añadió con una sonrisa, recogiendo la bolsa del suelo-._

_La chica tiró de la manga del rubio, aún tenía los ojos llorosos-¿Puedo…dormir contigo hoy?-Preguntó con la cabeza gacha, Naruto la miró y ensanchó mas su sonrisa-._

_-Por supuesto-Respondió, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta su cuarto. El Uzumaki fue a la cocina a preparar unos vasos de leche mientras que Sakura se cambiaba, al llegar, la chica se había echado sobre la cama y se había quedado dormida-._

_Dejó los vasos sobre una mesita y se tumbó junto a ella, la Haruno se movió y se acurrucó contra su pecho, estaba temblando, Naruto no sabía si de frío o por lo que acababa de pasarle, pero de todas maneras, la abrazó, miró su cara, parecía tan tranquila…se durmió pensando que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo._

_Cuando la pelirrosa despertó la mañana siguiente, se encontraba sola sobre la cama, se incorporó, los tenues rayos de sol entraban por la ventana junto con una agradable brisa. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, casi las doce del mediodía, se levantó de un salto y fue a buscar a Naruto, rebuscó en todas las habitaciones, pero no parecía estar en casa._

_Cuando se dejó caer en el sillón, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un sonriente Naruto entró con algunas bolsas-Buenos días Saku-La saludó alegre, la chica se apresuró para ayudarle con las bolsas y juntos las llevaron a la cocina-._

_-Naruto, deja que hoy cocine yo, para compensarte por las molestias-Dijo la chica-Es lo único que puedo hacer-El rubio se echó a reír, desconcertando a la chica-._

_-No seas tonta, no eres ninguna molestia-Aclaró el chico cuando pudo dejar de carcajear-Me encanta que estés conmigo, es mucho mejor que estar aquí solo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-Le sonrió el Uzumaki, la Haruno no pudo contenerse y se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo-._

_Después de comer, ambos se tiraron en el sofá._

_-Saku, esta tarde voy a salir haber si encuentro algún trabajillo para el verano, así ayudo a Iruka con los gastos-Indicó el rubio mientras buscaba el mando de la televisión por el sillón-._

_-Yo voy contigo, ¿y así yo también busco algo vale?-Sakura encontró el mando debajo de uno de los cojines y se lo pasó al rubio- No es justo que los dos carguéis con mis gastos, yo quiero ayudar-Naruto le sonrió y asintió-._

_Naruto era huérfano desde que tiene uso de razón, estuvo viviendo con Iruka, que se acabó convirtiendo en su tutor legal, hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ocupar la casa de sus padres, hace un par de años, se trasladó. Iruka le enviaba dinero de vez en cuando, pagaba sus libros y ayudaba con los gastos más o menos elevados, y el Uzumaki cada verano conseguía un trabajo para sus gastos, y así liberar un poco a Iruka de su responsabilidad._

Poco después, a petición de la muchacha, ambos se fueron a instalar las cosas de Sakura en una habitación contigua a la del rubio, el cuarto no era muy grande, tenía una cama pegada a la pared de la derecha, y a su lado una pequeña mesita de noche, el resto de la habitación estaba plagada de cajas llenas de trastos viejos.

_Tardaron casi una hora en trasladar todas las cajas y cosas que el rubio no usaba a un solo cuarto, que Naruto bautizó oficialmente como desván. Entre los dos limpiaron toda la habitación y cambiaron la cama de sitio, ahora estaba en el centro de la habitación, la ventana quedaba justo encima del cabecero de la cama, y, a uno de los lados, pusieron la pequeña mesita._

_-Saku, tengo que irme, sino se me hará tarde, y tengo que encontrar un trabajo-Indicó el rubio sin perder su sonrisa, la pelirrosa asintió-._

_-Entonces, yo me quedo, termino de arreglar el cuarto, y mañana por la mañana salgo a ver si encuentro algo-Salió al pasillo y entró en el "desván"-¡Naruto!-El Uzumaki asomó la cabeza por la puerta y la chica le señaló un pequeño armario de no mas de metro y medio de alto-¿Puedo usarlo?_

_-No, a ti no te dejo-Bromeó el rubio, sacándole la lengua a Sakura, ella respondió la burla enseñándole también la lengua, después Naruto se dio una ducha rápida y salió despidiéndose de la chica con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-. _

_Tardó más de lo que había pensado en cambiar el ropero de lugar, lo situó por fin en su sitio, a la derecha de la cama, y regresó al "desván" a por un pequeño mueble con cuatro cajones y ruedas, que agradeció bastante al notar la diferencia de peso con el armario._

_Cuando terminó de llevar el mueble, vació la bolsa de ropa encima de la cama y comenzó a ordenarla. Terminó a eso de las nueve de la noche-"Demasiado tarde para salir a buscar nada"-Pensó-Y Naruto debe estar apunto de volver-Miró su reloj otra vez y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de cena-._

_-¿Eh?-El primer mueble que abrió, estaba lleno de botes de ramen instantáneo, después de la impresión, se echó a reír, casi lo olvida, era Naruto, vivía por y para el ramen-Pues que menos que cenar ramen esta noche-Dijo con una sonrisa, alcanzando un par de los botes de ramen instantáneo del mueble-._

_Justo cuando sonó el microondas, Naruto entró por la puerta con unos papeles en la mano, dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la Haruno._

_-¡Saku!-La chica lo recibió con una sonrisa y dos tazones en la mano-._

_-Dime_

_-¡¡Ramen!-Al chico parecía habérsele olvidado que iba a decirle, directamente cogió uno de los tazones de las manos de la chica y fue a buscar una cuchara, la pelirrosa sonrió feliz-._

_Cuando terminaron de comer y se acomodaron en el sillón, el rubio pareció acordarse de lo que tenía que decirle a Sakura._

_Se levantó de improviso y fue derecho a la cocina, recogió los papeles que había soltado nada más ver el ramen y se los llevó a la chica._

_-Mira Saku-Balanceó los papeles delante de la cara de la Haruno, que los siguió con los ojos-¿Sabes qué es?-Preguntó sonriente-._

_-¿Tu trabajo?_

_-El tuyo-Ante la respuesta Sakura enarcó una ceja y miró a Naruto, que seguía sonriente, con un rápido movimiento le arrebató los papeles al chico, que se sentó junto a ella-Son los impresos_

_-¿Impresos?-Preguntó ella, pasando los folios que le había quitado a Naruto-._

_-Claro, cuando lo vi, pensé que era perfecto para ti, y entre a pedir los impresos_

_-Oye-Sakura inspeccionaba los de arriba abajo una y otra vez-No pone donde es el trabajo _

_-En un hotel-Aclaró el rubio, y señaló una de las esquinas del folio, donde estaban escritas las letras "HK"-"Hoteru Konoha"-Indicó Naruto, interpretando las iniciales del hotel, Sakura lo miró sorprendida-._

_-¿Has conseguido un trabajo en el hotel mas caro de la ciudad?_

_-Sí_

_-¿Para mi?_

_-Para los dos-Sonrió el Uzumaki, la chica soltó un grito de sorpresa y abrazó a Naruto tan fuerte como le dieron los brazos-Si sigues abrazándome así, te quedarás sin compañero de trabajo-La chica lo soltó disculpándose-._

_Entre los dos rellenaron los impresos en poco tiempo, Sakura descubrió que iba a trabajar de recepcionista y Naruto le explicó donde tenía que llevar los impresos y con quien hablar, ya que él no iba a ir con ella._

Aún avanzaban por la oscura carretera, Sakura creyó distinguir una especie de pequeño bosque donde la carretera se perdía adentrándose en el, unos metros mas adelante la carretera curvaba a la izquierda, durante un largo rato más, la Haruno siguió viendo árboles y arbustos, pero conforme avanzaban, parecía como si alguien los podara y cuidara, la espesura de los árboles se trasformó en setos bien cuidados y extensiones de césped, a pesar de eso…ella seguía sin ver nada…

_A la mañana siguiente, el ajetreo formado por la pelirrosa despertó al chico, perezoso se estiró en la cama, y se levantó, al salir al pasillo, casi es atropellado por la chica, que corría en dirección a la puerta._

_-¿Porqué esas prisas?-Preguntó un somnoliento Naruto aún en pijama-._

_-¡Llego tarde!-Gritó la pelirrosa, que pasaba en ese momento por el salón a toda velocidad-._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¿¡Has visto que hora es?-El Uzumaki fijó la vista en el reloj del pasillo, las once y quince minutos-._

_-Tenías que estar hace quince minutos hablando con el gerente del hotel…._

_-¡¡POR ESO!-Lo siguiente que escuchó el rubio fue un sonoro portazo y un leve "adiós" tras la puerta de entrada, se encogió de hombros, regresó a su habitación y se tiró de nuevo en la cama-._

_Sakura corría por las calles de la ciudad todo lo rápido que podía, maldiciendo el no haberse despertado antes, tampoco había puesto el despertador, ni la alarma del móvil-"¿Cómo habré estado tan estúpida?"-Murmuró para si, el Uzumaki se lo había explicado todo anoche, tenía que estar a las once en la puerta del hotel, y una vez allí, preguntar por el gerente, que venía expresamente a conocer a los nuevos trabajadores y a decidir si se quedaban o no, Naruto había estado con él ayer, por eso no tenía que ir esta mañana, pero según le había dicho, era el último día que el gerente iba a ir por allí-"¡Y yo llego tarde! Vaya mala primera impresión joder"-._

_Estuvo corriendo unos minutos más, cuando al doblar una esquina distinguió el alto edificio del hotel, imponente, con unas quince plantas de alto, se levantaba ante ella el "Hoteru Konoha"._

Salió del trance gracias a un frenazo del coche, no fue muy brusco, pero lo suficiente como para "despertarla", ahora se encontraban ante una verja de hierro color negro, con un pequeño portero a su lado, Kabuto se bajó del coche, llamó, y mantuvo una breve conversación con la persona que contesto, la verja comenzó a abrirse cuando Kabuto entró de nuevo en el coche, al abrirse, Sakura reparó en una placa que culminaba la cancela, leyó, y al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, por lo visto habían llegado al fin…."Villa del Sonido".


End file.
